Dust is an on-going problem for computer users as it gathers on both screens and keyboards.
Dust may be attracted to a computer screen due to static. A computer screen is a sensitive surface which should not be cleaned or wiped with normal cleaning products.
Dust and other small particles may lodge between the keys of a keyboard and may be difficult to remove. Keyboard cleaning often requires turning the keyboard upside-down and shaking which is a hazardous way to clean sensitive and expensive equipment.
Aerosol sprays of compressed air are available which may be used as a safe cleaning method by blowing the dust from the screen and from the keyboard. However, such products are not always to hand and a busy computer user may often resort to other, less favourable methods to clean the screen and keyboard.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to address the aforementioned problems.